Chuko Naruto 8
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Naruto is having an seriously erotic dream. Then he is pulled back to reality to find himself bound to his bed. Incest. Two shot. R&R. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Not much to say, this is Incest. **

**LolaTheSa does not own Naruto, duh! lol**

**Let's get to it!**

* * *

Naruto slept soundly in his bed, he hummed as he turned to lay flat on his back. What this did was put his raging morning wood on full display. He is completely naked, his cover gone. His cock twitching while leaking pre-cum.

His door opened.

What was he dreaming about you ask? Well...

* * *

Dream world.

"Hmm Sakura chan right there" Naruto said with a sigh as he put his hand on the back of said girls head, she hummed in approval.

He put a little pressure on his hand as to make her go deeper, Sakura clenched her eyes shut as she felt him hit the back of her throat.

"Yes" Naruto hissed as both of his hands grabbed her hair, he started making her head thrust back and forward on his erection, his large cock abusing the back of her throat roughly.

Sakura hummed letting him have his way, it was long overdue some would say. But she was use to it.

"Yes that feels good" Naruto growled, he liked how tight her throat was when he was thrusting into it like this. "Why are those eyes closed Sakura, you know i want you to look at me when i fuck your mouth" Naruto growled darkly smacking her head before going faster..

Sakura obediently opened her eyes to look at Naruto. Her eyes held pure happiness and love.

Naruto smiled down at her, "That's more like it" He said as he stood up straight, his cock buried deep in throat.

Once he was standing fully, he gripped her hair tightly and started thrusting into her mouth hard. "Yea that's it, take it like you take it in your tight cunt slave" Naruto growled as he whipped his head back in pleasure.

Sakura didn't make a sound while Naruto pounded her face. She was use to it.

"Yes" Naruto hissed as almost pulled his cock all the way out of her mouth, his head stopped at her lips then he slammed all the way back. Naruto growled as he stopped, his cock buried deep in her throat. "Alright turn around and get on your hands and knees" He ordered releasing her head.

Sakura hummed again in approval and took him out of her mouth then turned around and got into doggy style position.

"You're so obedient Sakura" Naruto said as he bent his knee's and angled himself at her entrance. "Heres your reward" He said as he thrusted forward full force.

"KYAAAA" She screamed, her head whipping back as Naruto started slamming into her.

* * *

Real world.

Naruto groaned in his sleep, his raging boner oozing even more pre cum.

A figure stood by the end of Naruto's bed looking at him, more at his hard on then him. "I wonder what you are dreaming." The figure asked as it pulled out some rope and tape. "Whatever your dream is, i will assure you it's nothing like the real thing" the figure said with sigh. "I have watched you long enough, that Sakura bitch doesn't even give you the time a day but you pass up what's right in front of you.." It finished as it descended upon Naruto's sleeping body. " But no more rather you like it or not"

* * *

Dream World.

Naruto was now standing while pounding into a girl who was in doggy style just like Sakura was except she wasn't on her knees, she was just bent over with her hands on the ground. "Yes Ino" Naruto groaned as he kept up his pace, he felt something sting his wrist but he ignored to just focus on his own pleasure.

"YES" Ino moaned as Naruto went deeper.

"I knew you were always the Naughty one" He said pulling her back by the hair while still pounding into her wildly. "You like that, say it right now!" He commanded with authority as he smacked into her soft rear.

"AHH I LIKE IT NARUTO SAMA" Ino howled as he pounded her without remorse.

"DO you want it harder slave" He growled giving her a bone rattling thrust making her legs wobble a bit and arms falter.

"YES NARUTO SAMA HARDER" She screamed, he growled as he gripped her hips and started giving her dangerously hard thrusts. "KYYAAAA" She yelled as she came undone once again under her masters might. "SO MUCH HARDER" She cried still in her orgasm.

"You want it harder, fine then" Naruto said as he channeled chakra to his hips to accelerate his thrusting even more. "Dirty dirty Ino." He said as he picked her up so he could get even deeper into her.

"OH OH KAMI" She yelled in pure bliss as he her fucked in this new position.

"Don't worry about Kami, just Naruto" Naruto said smugly as he threw her to the ground, she looked up at him in confusion, her ass still in the air, Naruto smirked as he eyed her asshole. "Haven't had that one in a while have i?!" He said as he felt a stinging pain in his cheek. "What the" He said as everything went white.

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, he tried to yawn and stretch but found he couldn't. 'What the fuck?' He thought in a panic as he started to struggled against what ever was bounding him.

"Naruto" He heard a soft familiar voice say. The voice was right on top of him

Naruto finally looked, he saw a definitely good but at the same time disturbing site.

"Well little brother, do you like what you see" Said Naruto's look a like sister Naruko, the site you asked? Well his older sister by a year is completely naked as is apparently straddling him. And looking at her face, she was in slight pain, she had one eye clenched closed. She looked alluring but... she was his sister for crying out loud. He felt his member twitch! Then he realized another thing, his member was in something hot wet, and seriously tight. It felt good. Now Naruto was no dummy, he knew exactly what it was his cock was in, he froze.

"Realized it now eh?" His sister said with a smirk, apparently her pain was fading away. "Boy you have a big cock, i mean i knew that already, but i didn't think it would have been as painful as it was" Naruko said as she lifted her lower body and slammed herself back down quickly. They both groaned in pleasure. "I kinda like that pain and pleasure feeling to that one, let's see if i can get it again" She said then lifted herself up again and slammed back down. "AHH" She moaned in pleasure repeating the motion at an fast pace.

Naruto was stunned, yes he was moaning but he was stunned either way. He just woke from a super hot dream to find himself bound to his own bed and being basically raped by his sister. It's not that his sister wasn't attractive, it's just that. She's his sister!

Naruko continued moaning, she wasn't sure how long she was going to last, this was her first time just like she knew it was Naruto's. She wanted Him and her to cum together but his face wasn't giving her anything. "FUCK" She moaned loudly again as she felt him thrust up meeting her half way, and looking at his still stun face, he was doing it involuntary. Least his body knew what it wanted. "SHIT" She cried out as he found her g stop, it was one thing to use him like a dildo, sure she would make him rub against her g-spot but when he active, he was as if that magically place of pleasure was being pushed in!

Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he felt an feeling he knew all to well build up.

"Fuck i am going to cum so hard" Naruko moaned as their sexes continued to rapidly slap into eachother, Naruko fisted Naruto's chest, her fingers digging into his skin. "FUCK" She howled as she came, it felt like the time you would hold in all your pee then go to the bathroom to finally let it out. But only felt 100 times better! "OOOHHH" Naruko moaned as she saw stars.

Naruto tensed as he felt his own climax hit, it wasn't something his dream could have ever prepared him for, she was clenching him so tight and it felt to good to be true.

"Hmm" Naruko sighed as her high went down, she felt his hot seed inside her, she licked her lips. She would worry about babies in nine months, now was their fun time cause they were Uzumaki, she was still horny, and he is still hard.

Naruto panted through his noes, that was his best orgasm ever!

"Enjoy that huh" Naruko said as she started grinding her lower half. "I did too, we are far from done!" She moaned.

Naruto looked away, oh yea, that was right. His sister just raped him and he enjoyed it, his sister!

Naruko grabbed his chin and made him look at her, he glared at her, she smirked at him. "I have a months leave from the anbu my little Naruto" She said seductively while still grinding her sex on his. His eyes widened at the meaning, she couldn't could she? "Oh yea i know what you are thinking and i bet you that you are right" She said as she stopped completely now looking him in his shocked blue eyes, her own blue eyes serious and determined. "I have month to make you like and accepts this or i'll die trying" She said with a drive all Uzumaki who made a promise showed. She then leaned down and kissed him through the tape on his lips. "And i have a feeling i won't be dying" She mumbled to him.

Well, this was going to be an... interesting month.

* * *

**That is chapter one. Chapter Two will be one the final day and will be pure incest, Naruko plan backfired just a little, but in a good way. Naruto is more accepting than she thought. **

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**Until Next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

Month later.

Naruko smiled to herself. She did what she said she would and then some. Call her a bad sister if you have to, but you could fuck off if you thought she wasn't a girl of her word, or that she would possibly keep her feelings held back.

She was an Uzumaki women, they are passionate and rash. There are many more traits, but that's what you can call her actions toward her brother. She wouldn't care tho, if you called her anything that is. Only thing she cared about at the moment was that her pussy was molded into the perfect form of his cock. Which was pretty big!

"Naruto" She sang out. She looked at her brother with a dazing smile. "Get to it?" She ordered.

"Here sis" Naruto complained as he looked around, they were at Konoha springs. A lot of people come here to swim during hot summer days such as this day.

"Get to it my littler slave and be quiet about it." She ordered as Naruto finally got on his knees. They were behind a large tree, blinding them from the playing people swimming in the spring.

Naruto gulped as he dipped his mouth into his sisters dripping cunt.

"Mmm" She silently moaned as he started eating her out, "That's it, you know how i like it"She moaned as his tongue swirled deep inside her then came out to lap at her clit. "Shit" She groaned grabbing his hair making him open mouth suck her clit, Naruko started moving her hips to bring herself even more pleasure. Her clit in his mouth was unmoving in his mouth as she grinded.

"Dammit Naruto don't leave my poor tunnels hanging" She moaned out as she wrapped her legs around his head. Naruto groaned as he complied dipping two fingers deep into her core. He instantly started fucking her with his fingers while sucking her clit unwaveringly. Naruko was now beyond happy that the people were as loud as they were cause her moaning was now getting a little louder and her climax was urging forward.

"Doing it with extra vigor uh babie" Naruko cried out as she came, Naruto stilled he let her cum hard.

Naruko relaxed back on on the tree panting. She was lustfully smiling as she let her left leg come down and her right still on his upper shoulder. "Now fuck me Naruto." She demanded, what could she say? She was an Uzumaki too.. She had alot of stamina.

Naruto raised up while her leg still on his shoulder. "Hai" He obeyed as he took his hard member, he didn't wait as he impaled her, his hand coming up to cover her mouth to stop her from crying out too loud.

He didn't waste time as he started pounding into her loudly, the nose of the other people playing/talking and the splashing drowning out the sound of slapping skin.

Naruko was moaning into his hand constantly. He pounding her into the tree, she would be surprised if her imprint was not outlined in the tree.

She felt Naruto grab her right tit with his free hand, her hard nipple stabbing his palm. Naruto was relentless either way as he kept this constant pace.. not that she was surprised, ever since she trained him to accept her, he only got better at fucking her. She liked it like this anyway, rough and unforgiving.

"Naruko i'm going to cum" He moaned into her ear as he increased his pace. Slamming even harder into her. Right before cumming.

Naruko closed her eyes as she came to. She didn't like that she was easily pleased... But at least it was only with Naruto. Naruto finished emptying his self in her but did not pull out. Once he felt he was done coming, he started thrusting again.

His sister grinned into his hand as he started back at the pace he stopped at. He was planning to leave her sore again eh? Naruto clenched her inner walls tightly causing him to slow just a bit.

She liked that he still had this much fight left tho. You can never truly kick it out of an Uzumaki.

And like she said as Naruto found her g spot making her losing her track of mind.. He was relentless and he pounding her sweet spot to oblivion. Naruko was sure her eyes were rolling as she saw stars.

Damn, he is good. She was beyond happy that he was covering her mouth cause she was damn sure even with how loud the people were... Her screams of pleasure would be heard by all.

Naruto felt her orgasm again under his might.. She loved that he pleased his mistress so good... She liked this kind of wild stuff but this is the first time they doing it with THIS many people in the background. He slowed so she could ride out some more. Naruto so slid out his cock, her cum and his spewing out together, he then used his free to wrap around his cock and press it into her clit, flicking a times making her spasm a bit more before thrusting hard back into her.

Naruko was in another land completely.. This had to be the best sex she's had in this month of experimenting with him. She moaned in his hand once again as he found his pace yet again. Now he had his other hand down there to rub her clit while pounding her to further stimulate her.

Naruko hips were spasming on their own as she went into pleasure overload.. But that didn't stop Naruto as he kept at it to bring her abused pussy to another orgasm.

Naruto groaned a little as he buried himself in here and came again. His cum flowing into her womb. Naruto sighed as he rested his head on hers.

Call Naruko what you want... but if she she had her Naruto, his cock, and his love.. She didn't care cause he was all that mattered to her and she was going to back sure she was all that mattered to him even if it killed her..

But of course she knew she was not dieing!

* * *

**Sorry if this was not expected... the idea was to make the beginning then the ending.. If i had to do a in between.. it would have been a full story..  
**

**But anyone feels brave enough to write the in between, you are welcomed too.  
**

**Lola out... WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIITTT!**

**Chuko Naruto 9. - Konan! Plot! Naruto and Jiraiya just started their 3 year training trip. It's only a year in and it's apparent to Naruto that Jiraiya training him isn't on his top list of things to do.. Naruto after a long day of self training decides to take quick wash up in a little spring he found.. But he didn't realize he was being watched by amber eyes. **

**This is only some of the plot. It's not the summary. Only a feel of how the plot will be. **

**Chuko Naruto 10 - Fem kyuubi. Takes place just before the war. **

**New stories? The Sweet Cold! A NaruSakuHina story.. First two chaps will be NaruSaku then last chapter NaruSakuHina. Look it up! You might like it! Sexual Fighter... NaruoTen. A one shot. This one is not done yet but it will be soon!  
**

**Updating Stories? This one of course. Now finished... good or bad, idk... yet. Chuko 6 shortly after this update. Naruto And the Adventure to becoming rokudaime a little after.. Naruto Uzuamki Tale uncertain...**

**Future stories? A Naruto and tamari story.. but all names i think of are clinche! **


End file.
